Riza's day off
by animecrazed971127
Summary: Riza takes a day off, what will her co-workers do? Pretty self explainatory. one shot


Just a normal day like any other, yet Hawkeye decided she needed a break from all the idiots at Central; so she went and got permission , then quickly wrote a list for mustang and his subordinates.

"Sir I expect this list to be completed before my return" Hawkeye said just as she was leaving.

"Whatever" Mustang replied sleepily: he had just been sleeping.

Knowing the Colonel; the work probably would get done assuming the Lieutenant was there to enforce it, but she wasn't. So while she was away everyone of Roy's men were off doing their own thing.

Hughes was bragging about his family to just about everyone on sight, and showing pictures of is adorable daughter Elicia.

Furey was taking care of yet another stray dog he picked up hoping to find it a decent owner.

Breda, hating dogs the way he does, was almost going to help Furey find an owner for the puppy but eventually decided against it and refused to come out of the Colonels office; preventing Roy from doing his paper work , which ,by Roy's standards was absolutely fine.

Havoc had left shortly after he had heard that the Lieutenant had taken the day off. Nobody was really sure where he had went, but he was said to be seen over at the flower shop.

Nobody knew where Falman was that day. Some say he was off sick, others say he just wanted a vacation but he never showed.

After he realized Breda wasn't coming out, Furey left to find an owner for the dog on his own. After wandering through the city for a while he ran into Havoc. "Another stray you picked up?"

"Yes" replied Furey "Do you know where I could find a GOOD owner for the poor, little guy?"

"Nope, no idea. But do you know where I could find something good to eat. I'm STARVING" After hearing that Furey ran out of sight leaving Havoc in a daze, thinking he should time his comments better.

Back at Roy's office Breda had finally come out and Roy was slightly disappointed. As he was about to sit down the phone rang. "Hello" He asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"Hey Roy. It's me" It was Hughes.

"What do you want. You better n-"

"Have you seen my little Elicia. She is just the most adorable girl in the whole world." He said in his loving, slightly obsessive way. "Just the other day-"

"DID YOU CALL JUST TO BRAG ABOUT YOUR FAMILY? You know your not supposed to use military lines for personal calls."

"Aww. You're just jealous that you don't have a family to brag about. You should really hurry up and get yourself a wife."

Roy slammed the phone so hard it almost smashed to bits. "I'm really getting tired of hearing that ..." He muttered under his breath.

"I never thought I'd see the day where he was so excited to find a family" Hughes said, completely oblivious to Roy's anger.

Later, just as Roy was starting to calm down, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist came in.

"Hello Fullmetal. I presume you have come to me to complain about yet another failed search for the philosophers stone?" Roy mocked.

"DON'T JUST ASSUME THINGS. ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?" ED shouted, angry at the Colonels assumptions.

"What? I couldn't hear you from down there."

"YOU REALLY DO WANT TO GET HURT DON'T YOU! WELL DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!"

And suddenly it seemed as if a war had just broke out in Mustangs office.

Back in the city Havoc had met Breda and the had gone to a bar, and Havoc drank himself stupid, feeling sorry for him a young lady decided to help drive him and Breda back to work. Upon arriving they met up with Major Armstrong. The three of them went in together and saw the disaster that happened because of the battle between Roy and Ed, because he was drunk Havoc didn't care so he was flirting with the lady who brought them there. Breda ran in fear; Black Hayate was there trying to get away from falling rubble and random bursts of flames. Then Armstrong came in sparkling, he grabbed Ed by his braid and the fighting ceased.

"If you had have continued with his fighting you could have destroyed all of Central! What were you thinking?" Armstrong asked in his booming voice.

In almost perfect unison everyone gasped, as Riza had just walked in. As if she didn't notice the mess at all she walked straight to Roy's office, when she saw that most of his paper work had been burned she said "Sir I am afraid it is no excuse to get out of doing your paper work. I'll go get the copies. And I do expect you all to clean up this mess you made." And with that she turned and left everyone to clean up the mess.

"Now look what you've done Colonel." Ed muttered

"Me? You started it. If you hadn't-"

Then Armstrong interrupted. "Don't you two start again or I will be the one who ends it!"

And so everyone went to cleaning quietly, afraid it might set someone off.

When the Lieutenant came back, she fired the gun at anyone she caught slacking off except for Havoc who was left out of any mortal danger because he was so drunk.


End file.
